The present invention relates to a device for programming and operating a stored program control device for a machine, a conveying means, production equipment, an assembly device, a mechanical handling device, or the like, comprising an operating unit for operation of the control device and a programming device adapted to be connected with the control device and having a picture screen.
At the present time such stored program control (SPC) devices are utilized for the control of a multiplicity of machine-related operations. The control program is stored in such control devices, operation by the operator being performed using an operating unit. Such an operating unit customarily possesses a key arrangement and frequently a display for the representation of the control functions or the condition of the machine and its components. In the case of such a device modification of the program is frequently necessary, for instance when new components are to be added, the sequence of the operation is to be modified or as part of further development a speedier or otherwise more expedient type o program is discovered. For this purpose there is the known practice of having separate operating units and stored program control devices, for instance by having a connection cable whose plug may be disconnected. Then the cable of a programming device is inserted into the respective socket, such programming device conveniently being in the form of a personal computer (PC). The program is then modified in the desired manner, that is to say the commands in the program storage means of the control device are altered. For this purpose it is necessary for the program storage means to be in the form of an EPROM, EEPROM or the like, for instance so as to render such program changes possible.
Once the desired change in the program has been performed, the operating unit is reconnected and with the aid of it the machine is operated with a new or altered program. Such modifications in the program or new programs however frequently still entail errors, which prevent proper running of the program. The programming device then has to be connected up again by insertion of the appropriate plug so that the necessary corrections may be performed. By the time the program is running properly such a change over between the operating unit and the programming unit will frequently be necessary a number of times over, something which is not only complex owing to changing over the plugs but also owing to the fact that the operator has to move between the operating unit and the programming unit, which are frequently arranged in separate rooms. The respective switching on and off is often very slow and awkward as well, since the programmer or, respectively, the operator has to be familiar with the new keyboard.